We Found Love
by Nassie
Summary: He had an obsession and she had a desire to be loved. Sadly for Rio, 'love' wasn't in his dictionary. Izaya/Rio, IzaRio. Lemon content within.
1. We Found Love

A/N: Just a short songfic on my perspective of Izaya and Rio.

It's a little OOC, I'm aware … so do forgive me!

There's also some sexual intercourse in here 'cause … I like it xD

The song used is We Found love by Rihanna.

* * *

><p><span>We Found Love<span>

Rio didn't know what to expect from her life after her encounter with Nakura – No, Izaya.

She didn't expect a drastic change at all.

Things went by as usual, her parents played on their façade and she acted out hers. School wasn't any different either. Raira academy was as hectic as ever, but she wasn't involved in any of the issues. Her classmates were barely acquainted with her, which was just the way she liked it.

She sat beside the window in all her classes, which was just the way she liked it. She didn't speak to anyone apart from giving out answers to the Kida kid who seemed to be denser than a hollow water tank. Yet she continued on living like she was absolutely fine.

It was sick really, the way she scripted her life just to avoid attention. But _he_ was the only one she desired attention from.

She gazed out the window as she and the rest of her classmates tried to stay alive from their teacher's random rambling. Thankfully the bell was heard and the kids flew out.

Rio however walked out slowly. It had been a year since that encounter. She had learned his real name, and how he enjoyed manipulating anyone that crossed his path. Rio sighed. She was just another one of his victims.

Yet somewhere deep in her heart, Rio was well aware that she was in love with Izaya. Although 'Nakura' was the person she fell for, Izaya didn't fall short from Nakura's persona. They both spoke in riddles and made her heart pound with every word. After all, they were the same person …

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some screeches from girls and some explosions. She looked up at her school gate and saw a blond man with a bartender outfit grab onto some stop signs and hurled them at his target. Rio frowned, it was Shizuo Heiwajima. The strongest man in Ikebukuro. _What the hell was he doing here?_

She darted forward to where the rest of the crowd was, but by the time she was there Shizuo was gone. She sighed; she made a fuss for nothing. So she went in the direction of the park, avoiding eye contact with anyone and looked at her feet.

She didn't know how long she just sat there on the park bench, looking at people and guessing their life stories. But it was already sunset. She felt so angsty for an odd reason. Rio felt her phone vibrate and saw a message from her mother, "Your dad and I are off on a little trip for a while."

That was it? No goodbye or an explanation? Another sigh escaped her lips. She looked up and saw a sight she swore she never wanted to see again. It was _that_ building of _that_ event that she so desperately tried to forget. Rio didn't know what drove her to go up there again, but she did.

As she climbed the familiar steps up to the rooftop, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She shook it off once she reached the rooftop. She took in a breath and recalled all the horrific yet bittersweet memories she experienced up here. Slowly, Rio leaned against the railing and glimpsed down. She shook her head as she realized she was only digging her own grave again.

"Suicidal thoughts again?" a grimacing voice chuckled out from behind her. She immediately stiffened.

* * *

><p><em>Yellow diamonds in the light<em>

_And we're standing side by side_

* * *

><p>She turned her head slowly and saw the very man who engraved himself into her mind, Izaya Orihara. She was unsure of what to say, so she didn't say anything.<p>

"Well if it isn't Miss Magenta," he said again. He made his way beside her and gave his cocky grin, "I knew I smelled blood around here."

She said nothing in response. This just drove Izaya even more joyous, "Are you ignoring me~?"

Again dead silence.

"It's rude to ignore someone who asked you a question~," was all he said with a smirk painted on his face.

She glared at him. Really? She wasn't in the mood for his trivias and be a part of his game, "It's rude to lie to someone too."

Izaya cocked an eyebrow, he didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. He expected stammers and a truckload of questions, perhaps he didn't know Rio as well as he thought, "Now, now Miss Magenta, don't be rash~."

"My name is Rio."

"I know that," he smirked again. She gave him a rather surprised looked, but shook it off.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" she asked. She averted eye contact with him, no way was she going to let him read her.

"I asked you first," he said playfully. His eyes never left her face.

"I just came here to think, but clearly I can't anymore."

* * *

><p><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>

_What it takes to come alive_

* * *

><p>Izaya gave a mock hurt expression, which Rio replied with a roll of her eyes, "I'm leaving."<p>

She quickly made her way to the door without glancing back, this was the last of what she needed.

"Go ahead and try," he said. His voice dripped of pure evil. She paused, _what?_

She continued and grabbed the latch of the door, it was locked.

She gulped.

"Let's just talk Rio~, then I'll let you go," Izaya said slyly.

She faced him, and nodded. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to go home.

"Now, for the past few months I've been observing you ~. To see if you've changed at all, apparently not eh? Which was kind of a surprise, I expected you to want to prove me wrong or something. Even today as I watched you, you didn't even make much of an effort to see the commotion occurring outside your school."

Rio gulped, "You've been… watching me?"

Izaya smirked, "All of you."

His red eyes twinkled playfully and a devilish smirk formed itself on his lips. She bit her lip nervously, _what did he want? And what does he mean by __**all**__ of me_?

He seemed to have read her mind. A confident demeanour presented itself on Izaya's face as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, "I want you."

"W-what?" stammered as a crimson made its way to her face. Trying to retain her innocence, Rio replied, "Want me to do what?"

Izaya's eyebrow went up as a grin made its way on his face again. Oh she was just too cute for him, "You know what I mean."

She almost died.

* * *

><p><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<em>

_But I've gotta let it go_

* * *

><p>"Izaya, I don't-," she was cut off as he pushed her against the wall beside the door. A gasp escaped her lips as Izaya's dark, red eyes boar into her eyes.<p>

"Oh, so you know my name~," he grinned as his mouth ducked down to her neck. She let out another gasp. His two hands pinned her arms beside her. She gulped as she saw his intentions.

She never expected to lose – or rather get robbed – of her virginity on a building by the man who almost made her commit suicide. He was what, 24 or something? And she had just turned 17! She quickly darted her eyes, she was going to be raped on a hopeless rooftop, where no one could hear her screams.

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

><p>Sadly for Rio, she was woken up from her thoughts as Izaya stripped her school blazer and shirt off of her. She winced and tried to cover herself. As expected, her arms were pinned again, this time they were above her. As one of his hands held her hands together, the other cupped her chin.<p>

"Look at me," Izaya whispered. Rio's eyes were shut tightly, and her cheeks were as red as Izaya's eyes. Out of curiosity, she opened her honey coloured eyes slowly. Izaya leaned in, and stole away her first kiss. She gasped at this and he gave a typical smirk as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Rio made a sound in protest but Izaya just shut his eyes. She squirmed and wiggled as the air tickled her chest. Yet somehow, she found herself relaxing into his kiss. Izaya smirked again, oh this was absolutely delicious.

* * *

><p><em>Shine a light through an open door<em>

_Love and life I will divide_

* * *

><p>They finally broke for air, and Rio was desperate for it. Izaya let go of her wrists and chuckled at the maiden before him. Rio's red face just drove him mad, it took them both awhile to realize that the only thing covering her chest was her bra.<p>

"My, my, you sure have grown," he laughed as he say her reasonably sized breasts. Rio blushed again, and looked away. She didn't know whether to protest or to play along. She was still lost in that kiss.

Izaya paid no attention and roughly unclasped her bra. She gasped at the cold air that blanketed itself across her chest and moaned as a pair of lips took in one of her nipples. Izaya's long, slender fingers tweaked her other nipple making her just squirm and squeal. The fur of his coat tickled her nose and the scent of his cologne filled it. _So this was what Izaya smelt like when you're in love with him, huh_?

"You're heart's beating so fast," he murmured into her cleavage. She sighed knowingly.

* * *

><p><em>Turn away 'cause I need you more<em>

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

* * *

><p>"Rio," his voice was low as his forehead rested against hers, "Don't put up a fight~."<p>

She didn't know what came over her, but she just found herself hypnotized by his red eyes. She nodded, and Izaya's typical grin appeared before her again.

He lifted her school skirt and slipped one of his fingers into her forbidden region. A moan escaped her lips and filled his ears. Another finger, a louder moan. A third finger and she shivered as she came.

* * *

><p><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<em>

_But I've gotta let it go_

* * *

><p>He groaned as he felt himself grow harder. He removed his fingers and tasted her juices. Rio gulped as she saw Izaya's lusty and hungry expression. He kissed her again, rougher this time. Rio responded without a fight. She knew she was literally putty in his hands, yet for once … she was okay with that. Even if this was just another one of Izaya's plays, she would be glad if she lost her virginity to him.<p>

He broke the kiss as his hands roamed her soft skin, her pale skin was like a field of virgin snow. _Too bad it was going to be tainted by blood_, he grinned. She was so hopeless and beautiful beneath his pressing body.

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

><p>He pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them with a bashful look, he chuckled and she looked away. A cliché moment for the two of them yet a worrisome one for others. He pulled down her skirt with one hand and began unbuckling his belt with the other. Getting caught up in the heat, Rio tugged off Izaya's fur jacket and lifting his dark shirt. <em>Unexpected yet so sexy<em>, he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Yellow diamonds in the light<em>

_Now we're standing side by side_

* * *

><p>He penetrated her within a second. She gasped and cried out. He growled. He thrust into her again, "<em>Trust me<em>."

She melted into his arms and moaned out his name, he growled over and over again at the sound of dripping moans.

* * *

><p><em>As your shadow crosses mine...<em>

* * *

><p>He pounded into her, and the smell of his cologne and her rose perfume fused within moments. He growled her name which she moaned to in response. Her nails clawed into his back as he lifted her legs to wrap around him. Never had a girl make Izaya feel like this, never had he felt so desperate to succumb to his hormones. But Rio was so different. She was his obsession, and every fibre in his being desired to explore her. He broke her virgin walls as he felt her coming, her face filled with pleasure and a wince of pain. She came and he came soon after, both of them short of breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

><p>He put her down gently and kissed her once more, she felt weak and her knees were about to give away. Izaya held her up as he rested his forehead against hers again, he shut eyes.<p>

"Please don't leave me."

His eyed widened, "What makes you think that I was going to do that?"

"You left me for a year …" she whispered. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Not true, I've been watching over you every day," he winked.

She blushed, "You know what I mean."

Izaya snorted, "Rio, you should know that I don't commit to anything."

She said nothing. How stupid, she expected Izaya to be able to confess his undying love for her and sweep her away on her feet?

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

* * *

><p>He whispered, "But what I feel for you is strong and it drives me insane."<p>

She breathed in his intoxicating scent as he continued to murmur in her ear, "I'm very obsessed with you."

"And I will do anything to make you mine," he slowly sank his teeth into the nape of her neck. Rio gasped and moaned at his action. She took in this entire scenario again, here she was on the rooftop where she almost ended her life. And here was the man who encouraged her to do so. Oh she was a train wreck alright, and so was he. Yet being with him made this look a lot less hopeless in this place.

"I love you," she whispered. Barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear. As it was meant for only him. He smiled before nuzzling her neck. Their story was just about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place …_

* * *

><p>K, I hate this :

Oh well, be nice please 8'D


	2. Can't Keep My Hands off You

[A/N] OMG, thank you all so much for the reviews and for favouring this story!

I didn't plan to continue but, it seems really interesting to continue XD

Plus there are barely any Izaya and Rio stories out there

Song used here is Can't Keep My Hands off You by Simple Plan

Can't Keep My Hands off You

It's been a month since their intimate encounter. Days passed but it never left Rio's mind. She had made Izaya promise to not spy on her anymore, which he of course refused. So they made a deal, he couldn't spy on her when she was in the bathroom or changing. He was reluctant at first, but gave in anyway.

It was a Friday, to Rio's relief. Her parents however still didn't return from whatever trip they were on, which was rather troubling. Rio sighed as she walked around the streets of Ikebukuro. It was late in the afternoon and she was roaming around in a white sweater and a mini skirt. It was autumn, so it was a rather cooling season. All around her she saw couples hand in hand, laughing and smiling.

Rio couldn't help but feel jealous, while other lovers held hands at reasonable places; she had sex on a rooftop. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts, _he won't commit to anything_.

She made her way back to her house, turning on the curb and almost jumped out of her skin as someone asked, "What are you doing here?"

Rio turned and saw Izaya before her. Her cheeks darkened as she realized this was the first time they met after their… intercourse. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared down at Rio.

"I live here," she breathed out.

"I know that," Izaya said as he arched an eyebrow with a smirk, "But your parents aren't coming back for another year or two because of that remarkable vacation package for couples who are in trouble~."

"W-what?" Rio choked out, "_You_ sent them away? W-why?"

Izaya chuckled as he grabbed Rio's hand, "I'll tell you if you follow me."

He gave a devious wink when she agreed, her heart pounded as his hands held hers. Was this really occurring?

"I-Izaya, where are we going?" Rio asked as they passed through an unfamiliar street in Ikebukuro.

"My house~!" Rio blushed deeper, "Why?"

He didn't reply, and she knew he wouldn't tell her until they arrived at his house. She sighed, _what the hell was happening to her life_?

"Here we are~!" He said with a teasing tone. Rio gaped at his apartment complex; it was beautiful and so modern too.

"It's… lovely," she said as they entered the lobby and went into the lift. Izaya just smirked. He his keys out and opened the door to his apartment. Rio's jaw dropped once more. His house was literally flawless, no dust what so ever.

* * *

><p><em>My fender strat sits all alone<em>

_Collecting dust in the corner_

* * *

><p>"Rio~," he said as he lead her in, "You can live with me until your parents come back."<p>

She looked at him with wide almond eyes, he just replied with a smirk.

"Okay… Where's my room?" she asked as she glanced around the hallway and the living room.

"Right here~," he said with a smirk as he signalled her to a door.

She gulped as she pushed it open, "I-Izaya, this is your room."

He nodded as he slid his hands in the pockets of his coat, "That's a wise observation."

She gave him a dubious look and then a frown. She sighed, "So where's my room?"

"It's here too," he smirked triumphantly.

Then, the door slammed and Rio's eyes widened. She found herself being pushed onto his bed with him hovering above her. She heard his phone ring outside but he paid no attention to it. And a ringing phone was the least of her worries at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't called any of my friends<em>

_I've been MIA since last December_

_My blackberry's filled up with E-mail_

_My phone calls go straight through to voicemail_

* * *

><p>"Did you miss me?" he whispered hotly into her ear, she blushed as he nuzzled his nose into the nape of her neck. She felt his hot tongue lick the spot where he bit her in their previous engagement, "I see my mark hasn't left its place~."<p>

She moaned at this, _why was she always so weak underneath his touch_?

He removed her white sweater with ease, and her familiar redness came back. He smirked at her reaction as he slid off her skirt and panties with one swift movement.

He slowly lowered his head down to her nether region, and his tongue dipped into her folds. Rio gasped as she buried her face and her fists into the black sheets of Izaya's bed.

* * *

><p><em>Cause on the street, or under the covers<em>

_We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

* * *

><p>She moaned out his name with heavy pants, and squirms. As his tongue continued thrusting into her tight region, Rio resisted the urge to scream. Izaya on the other hand, was imaging how and where he could make Rio scream his name out. He sure as hell wasn't going to limit their actions to his bed and that forsaken rooftop. Public places seemed so much more erotic though.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At the park, in the back of my car<em>

_It doesn't matter what I do_

_I can't keep my hands off you!_

She came and moaned out his name. He just smirked and lapped up her juices hungrily.

He hovered above her again and planted a kiss on her mouth, as he roamed the entrance of her mouth with his wet tongue begging for an entrance, Rio found herself succumbing to whatever actions Izaya performed on her. She opened her mouth gladly for him, and his tongue fondled with hers. She moaned as one of his fingers entered her folds.

* * *

><p><em>There's fungus growing in the icebox<em>

_All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups_

* * *

><p>She shivered as he began pumping an additional finger relentlessly. He withdrew his fingers from her and began removing his jacket and shirt. He tossed them aside on the floor where Rio's clothes were awaiting her return.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My clothes are six months old<em>

_But I don't care, no, no, no I don't notice_

_My bills pile is so high, it is shocking_

_The repo man just keeps on knocking_

* * *

><p>He began unbuckling his belt as he watched Rio with his darkened eyes. The blush on her face spoke it all, <em>she was anticipating his visit<em>.

She gulped as she felt his familiar member against her folds. He began teasing her, rubbing it ever so lightly against her sacred region. Rio had to moan in protest.

"What do you want me to do to you, Rio?" he breathed out against her ear. His breath was hot and she had a pretty good idea why.  
>"I-Izaya, please…" she begged. He simply gave an innocent dumbfound look.<p>

"Yes? What would you like to do?" he said huskily again, Rio moaned as she felt him push his tip slowly within her.

* * *

><p><em>Cause on the street, or under the covers<em>

_We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

* * *

><p>"Take me!" she moaned out with a flushed expression. Izaya chuckled and shook his head.<p>

"Take you where~?" he asked playfully.

She pouted and then went back to moaning as he pushed himself a little deeper.

* * *

><p><em>At the park, in the back of my car<em>

_It doesn't matter what I do_

_I can't keep my hands off you!_

* * *

><p>"Please… Just get in me!" she said blushing. Rio quickly turned her head and Izaya gave a dominant smirk. He tilted her chin so she was facing him. Within a second, he thrusted his full length within her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend<em>

_But I can't help, no I can't help it_

* * *

><p>"Damn it," he cursed through gritted teeth. She was so <em>tight<em>. She moaned out his name as continued thrusting in and out, "What are you doing to me Rio?"

She slowly opened her dazed eyes and looked into Izaya's. She screamed as he hit her spot and quivered as he got rougher.

"I can't keep my hands off you," he growled.

His thrusts grew faster and less merciful. She cried out as she orgasmed. Izaya gritted his teeth once more. He was far from coming.

He continued to pound into her, Rio shivered beneath his touch as he massaged her breasts. She threw her head back as she felt him release himself into her. She breathed in deeply as he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

><p><em>Cause on the street, or under the covers<em>

_We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

_At the park, in the back of my car_

_It don't matter what I do,_

_No, I can't keep my hands off you!_

* * *

><p>He sat up and rolled off of Rio. Both of them still catching their breath. Rio was still fazed about what was actually happening. Were they dating now or what?<p>

"Rio," he said as he faced her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Izaya, "Tell me again."

Rio gave a puzzled look at first before realizing what Izaya meant. She nodded as he lifted the velvet covers above them, "I love you."

Izaya grinned as he pulled her close. Rio sighed contently. She knew he was probably never going to say it back, but this will have to do for now. She buried her face into his chest and took in his scent. Yes, _she could definitely get used to this_.

* * *

><p>LOL, I don't know okay. T^T<p>

Please forgive my horrible writing skills.

I'm sorry if my lemon skills are not too brilliant, please note I only write based of what I experienced D:

Anyway, be nice!


End file.
